


Плащ-путешественник. Явление 2

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: 2009), 2016), Доктор Стрэндж (Doctor Strange, Звёздный Путь (Star Trek
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017





	

Те недолгие пять минут, что он провёл в душе, Пашу не покидали мысли о Плаще и его способностях. Летает, виртуозно дрочит, изображает домашнего питомца, порой скромен и до неприличия тих — вот как сейчас. Что ещё? Ах да, каким-то образом попадает в закрытое помещение и, вероятно, умеет путешествовать во времени.

Просто кладезь талантов, а не Плащ!

Лишь бы у него внезапно не нашёлся хозяин, который предъявит Паше обвинения в совращении Плаща... Если такое вообще можно предъявить, конечно. Впрочем, Паша никогда не сомневался в старой доброй бюрократии.

Наскоро вытеревшись большим махровым полотенцем и обмотав его вокруг бёдер, Паша смахнул надоедливую капельку, сползавшую по носу, и выбрался из ванной. Как и стоило ожидать, Плаща в квартире уже не было.

— Поматросил и бросил, — вздохнул Паша. — Хотя тут больше подойдёт поплащил. 

Не обращая внимания на мокрые следы, остававшиеся за ним на паркете, Паша вытащил из кипы бумаг на столе листок и взял в руки карандаш, чтобы — несомненно в шутку! — написать: «Вернись, я всё прощу!»

Посмеиваясь, Паша пошёл переодеваться и тут же забыл о записке.

***

Вернувшегося поздно вечером домой Пашу ждал огромный сюрприз. Ну вот как утром этого же дня. Такой же красный, наглый и любвеобильный сюрприз, который недолго думая полез обниматься.

— Соскучился? — посмеивался Паша, поглаживая Плащ по верхней части. — А зачем тогда сбегал?

Плащ боднул Пашу воротником, мол, что за глупые вопросы. 

— Да понял я, что ты очень важный артефакт, и поэтому никогда не прощаешься, — фыркнул Паша и упал в ближайшее кресло. Плащ как будто этого и ждал, тут же порываясь стащить с него рубашку и штаны. Паша весело усмехнулся: — Вот нетерпеливый.

Медленно расстегнув пуговицы, Паша позволил Плащу раздеть себя, приподняв над креслом, а затем бережно долевитировать до кровати и опустить на неё.

— Уже всё продумал? — Паша решил не думать о нормальности происходящего, вместо этого полностью отдаваясь ощущениям.

Вот Плащ только что жадно оглаживал его грудь и соски, а сейчас уже стиснул рёбра широким подолом, спустился к бёдрам, провёл нежным бархатом подкладки по ягодицам и, чуть разведя их, вновь отпустил.

Паша прошипел что-то нецензурное, не слишком вслушиваясь в собственные слова, и Плащ счёл это руководством к действию, крепко, почти до сладкой боли обхватив собою член Паши.

Плащ двигался то медленно-медленно, почти останавливаясь и заставляя Пашу замирать на грани, то ускорял темп, при этом чуть приподнимаясь вместе с Пашей над кроватью. 

С губ Паши срывались стоны: громкие, несдержанные, возбуждающие, — и Плащ буквально упивался ими, как только что упивался нежной кожей Паши и его реакцией на прикосновения ткани.

— Пожалуйста, — жалобно произнес Паша, когда Плащ в очередной раз сбавил темп, и подался бедрами навстречу алому бархату, толкаясь в него болезненно пульсирующим членом. — Пожалуйста.

«Позволь мне кончить», — замерли на его губах непроизнесенные слова.

И Плащ позволил.

Паша вскрикнул, изливаясь и снова пачкая Плащ своей спермой, и зажмурился от пронзившего его тело оргазма.

— Неужели это каждый раз будет так охуенно? — выдохнул Паша, немного придя в себя, и прижал Плащ к груди. — Побудь со мной, — попросил он.

Плащ послушно обернулся вокруг его тела, стараясь не касаться испачканной частью, и ласково погладил по макушке.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Паша и уснул.


End file.
